


Немного Солнца и Немного Меда

by grumpymess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Death, Bees, Dogs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, discussion of trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymess/pseuds/grumpymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>я: «Хочу написать фик, в котором Баки решает, что не хочет быть супергероем.»</p><p>я: «Что-то вроде фика, в котором он селится на окраине штата Нью-Йорк и становится пчеловодом-пацифистом.»</p><p>Или «Эмоционально Сдержанная История Любви на Пчелиной Ферме»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного Солнца и Немного Меда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Honey & A Little Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109620) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



> Название взято автором из стихотворения Осипа Мандельштама «Возьми на радость из моих ладоней».

Баки упоминал, что из Манхэттена он добирался на автобусе, но когда Стив предложил это, Сэм вскинул голову. - Серьезно? Капитан Америка на автобусе? - А Наташа предупредила по поводу автовокзала. - Поверь мне на слово, - сказала она, - ты не хочешь там оказаться. - А еще у городка Тристии не было железнодорожной станции. В конце концов, Стив решил отправиться на мотоцикле. 

Стояло позднее лето, и яблочные сады в Долине Гудзона были полны потяжелевшими от фруктов деревьями. По откосам холмов росла вечнозеленая хвоя, и он мог чувствовать ее аромат: иголочки сосны, смола, почва. Он проезжал мимо полей, на которых выращивали тыквы. Кое-где стояли старые амбары, посеребренные стены которых слегка проседали, будто время имело вес, который невозможно было вынести; физическая сила, приложенная к древним опорам. Стив подумал, что он старше некоторых из этих амбаров.  И еще, что фермы остаются теми же фермами, и земля продолжает возделываться. Тут и там сады гордятся  своим историческим происхождением, а города сохраняют брусчатые улицы прошлых времен. 

Он остановился на обочине, чтобы купить ранних яблок – не совсем созревших, немного твердых и абсолютно зеленых, но на вкус именно таких, как в воспоминаниях. Он сложил несколько штук в рюкзак и ополоснул лицо. Затем проверил карту. Гудзон здесь вливался в реку Мохок. У него появилось чувство, какое появляется только вне большого города: воздух истончается, становится странно холоднее, возможно потому, что город сам генерирует тепло. Он не знал, было ли это научным фактом или же просто плодом его воображения. Но все эти тела сновали куда ближе, чем когда он был юнцом (и приходилось спать в комнате с семью детьми, и было слышно, как соседи сверху, поют, ругаются, занимаются любовью). Тогда тепло рассеивалось значительно быстрее.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Он добрался до Тристии около полудня. Она была меньше, чем он представлял: несколько забегаловок, ипподром, фабрики (такие же разрушенные и такие же огромные, как замки), покрытые непонятными граффити. Он взял себе чашку кофе и отправил Баки сообщение, гласящее _Я в городе, скоро буду._  

Баки ответил: _ок._  

Стив так и не смог понять, кто из них лучше адаптировался к новому смелому веку технологий. В то время, как Стив упорно пытался освоить почти каждый гаджет – пользовался онлайн-банком, Инстаграмом, и даже редактировал статьи в Википедии, когда это казалось уместным – Баки категорически отказывался от телевизора, использовал телефон-«раскладушку» и слал электронные письма, когда приходилось.  Стив думал, что тот проверяет входящие и-мейлы в лучшем случае раз в неделю. Не то что бы Баки не понял технологию; он просто не хотел этим заниматься. 

\- Мне не не нравится, - сказал он Стиву, - но в моей жизни и так много всего происходит.

Это Стив паниковал, когда отходил от компьютера – раздумывал о всей той работе, которую приходится проделывать его PR-менеджерам, PR-менеджерам Мстителей, и обо всех тех школьных учителях, которые связываются с ним, чтобы спросить _А не мог ли он то-то...? И не сделал бы он так-то...?,_ и о благотворительных организациях по всему миру, борющихся с бременем страданий – Стив, который, более того, иногда скучал по старым телешоу и который всегда читал в ответ всех своих последователей в Твиттере. Конечно же, он немного возмущался подобной позицией. 

У Баки был свой веб-сайт, вернее, у его бизнеса был свой веб-сайт, который сделала племянница Ника Фьюри. (У Ника, очевидно, есть племянница. Ей четырнадцать. Она носит брекеты. Стив виделся с ней один раз. Баки платит ей пятьдесят баксов в неделю.) - Ты ведь знаешь, - говорил ему Стив, - у Старк Индастриз есть действительно хорошие программисты, они могли бы сделать что-нибудь, и держу пари, даже не попросили бы платы... 

Но Баки нравилась Нина. - Она сделала так, чтобы на сайте играла музыка, - настаивал он. На главной странице воспроизводился Канон в ре мажор Иоганна Пахельбеля, исполненный лично Ниной на клавишных. Анимированные пчелки прыгали в ритм мелодии, вертя пузиком и выполняя балетные па. (Нина также создала их дизайн.)

\- Это большая работа для тинейджера, - пытался Стив.

Баки не выглядел впечатленным. - Нет, на самом деле. 

Стив подозревал, что Ник, который, вроде как, должен был быть на пенсии, хотел использовать эту возможность, чтобы не спускать с Баки глаз. Но Стив умел признавать поражение, когда у него кончались аргументы. Так что Нина продолжала являться составной частью официального веб-ресурса «Счастливая Жу-Жу: Сад и Пасека», прилежно отправляя Баки интернет заказы по факсу, делая электронные таблицы цен и принимая вопросы об осеннем сборе яблок. 

\- У тебя есть _факс?_ \- изумленно спросил Стив, когда узнал. 

Он мог чувствовать, как Баки нахмурился по другую сторону линии. - Конечно у меня есть факс. Нужно принимать заказы. Адреса и все такое.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь вникнуть в эту логику, но в следующий момент задумчиво выдохнул. - Ну, - сказал он, - давай мне свой номер факса.

Полторы недели спустя он купил факс в интернет-магазине. А потом нашел себя не спящим, сидящем на кухне и рисующим мультяшный скетч с двумя толстыми пчелками в почтенном возрасте. Одна говорила другой: «Нынче мед не такой, как в СТАРЫЕ деньки, отвечаю!» 

Он не ожидал ответа, когда отправлял это Баки по факсу. Был уже четвертый час ночи, и из своего окна в Ред Хук он мог видеть огни продолжающейся ночной жизни. Он представил, как далеко за городом, на фермерских землях, все в это время спят. Так что он был поражен, когда машина ожила, загудела и выплюнула листок бумаги, на котором Баки нацарапал своими типичными трехдюймовыми заглавными _ОТКУДА ТЕ ЗНАТЬ ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ ПРОБОВАЛ МОЙ МЕД._  

Что правда, то правда. Стив оказывал поддержку или, по крайней мере, старался, даже когда стало ясно, что Баки не хочет с ним жить, не хочет с ним работать, не хочет работать вообще (в том смысле, который Стив вкладывал в слово «работа»). Тогда Стиву было больно - непонятно и сильно. Но в тоже время он осознавал: Баки нужно некоторое пространство. И он ему его дал. Он ни разу не был в Тристии – ни тогда, когда Баки купил дом и землю, ни после этого, когда тот начал держать пчел. Он не хотел показаться навязчивым. По-другому дела обстояли, когда Баки сам наведывался в Бруклин. То была часть его жизни, в которой Стив принимал участие. Дозволенная ее порция. Когда дело касалось остальной жизни Баки в этой новой эре, Стив все еще чувствовал себя нарушителем. Взламывающим замки, пересекающим границы, забирающимся в окна. Но он стоял снаружи дома, и замки были заперты. Он не знал, как попросить ключ. 

 _Ты предлагаешь мне мед,_ отправил он через некоторое время. Он чиркнул улыбающуюся рожицу под словами, с высунутым за пределы улыбки языком. Наверно, он уже привык пользоваться смайликами.

 _ЧЕРТА С ДВА_ было ответом. _У МЕНЯ ТУТ ВСЕ СЕРЬЕЗНО. ХОЧЕШЬ – ЗАРАБОТАЙ._  

Стив задумался на некоторое время в неком ступоре, при котором мысли перемещаются внутри головы подобно неуклюжим облачкам. _Хорошо,_ отправил он. _Если ты мне позволишь. Всегда был трудягой._  

Десять часов спустя он уже звонил, чтобы получить адрес и узнать, когда и как он может добраться.

 

* * *

 

 

Сама ферма – ну, может это вовсе и не ферма, может ферма – неправильный термин – во всяком случае, «Счастливая Жу-Жу: Сад и Пасека» была примерно в десяти милях от Тристии. Стив почти пропустил поворот, на котором ему нужно было свернуть, и который представлял собой минимально обозначенную простую фермерскую дорогу. Завершалась она раскинувшимся трехъярусным столетним домом. Подъезжая, Стив смог различить лай псов. У Баки было четыре собаки: три питбуля и Гаванский пудель, которых зовут, вроде бы, Сок, Рикки, Бутл и Сенатор Кассий. Все они выбежали, чтобы встретить Стива, паркующего свой байк. Они практически захлебывались от счастья, наворачивая быстрые немыслимые круги в попытке обернуться вокруг стивовых ног. Только он подумал, что ему придется их оттолкнуть, чтобы добраться до двери, как раздался голос Баки. - Команда Дельта! _Сми-ирно!_  

Псы с неохотой сели, выглядя так, будто их предали. 

Баки прислонился к дверному проему с нейтральным выражением на лице. На нем были надеты бейсболка, крупногабаритные очки и расшнурованные армейские ботинки. Его футболка гласила: _Ж-ЖИВИ ОРГАНИЧНО! @ 31-АЯ ЕЖЕГОДНАЯ НЬЮ-ЙОРКСКАЯ КОНФЕРЕНЦИЯ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЕЙ МЕДА!_ Он выглядел, подумалось Стиву, точно также, как и месяц назад в Бруклине. И с чего бы ему выглядеть иначе? Он не вырос, не изменился, не-что-нибудь-еще с того времени. Только Стив всегда проверял его на перемены.

\- Хэй, Бак, - произнес он. – Хорошее местечко у тебя тут. 

Баки кивнул. - Ага. Хочешь есть? Когда ты сообщил, что едешь, я приготовил хлеб. Куриный салат еще. И есть пара бутылок пива в холодильнике. 

\- Звучит неплохо, - ответил Стив.

 

* * *

 

Баки купил дом, обустроенный его прошлым владельцем, бывшим хиппи, который собрал вещички и переехал в Марокко. Когда Стив услышал «обустроенный», он подумал, ну, _обустроенный._ Но теперь он видел дом, скорее оставленный «как есть». Тут были кучи книг и пластинок, старых газет, выглядящих как полное собрание журналов Нэшнл Географик, два пианино, манекен со шляпой-цилиндром и комплект церемониальных масок из юго-восточной Азии. Тут была дровяная печь с дровами поблизости, от которой вверх тянулись квадратные дымовые трубы; висели фотографии на стенах, вероятно, какой-то другой семьи. Черно-белые фото в старомодном стиле тинтайп. Сейчас такие можно купить на барахолке. Фотографии других людей, вытащенные с чердака или доставшиеся по наследству; на некоторых из них все еще четко виднелись имена, скорее всего, уже мертвых. Может быть, это был просто вид искусства. И  Стив понятия не имел, было ли так лучше, или Баки просто жил под панцирем жизни другого человека, будто однажды унаследовал чье-то прошлое в имении, которое не мог изменить. 

По крайней мере, оно не выглядело так, будто он его менял. Ни книги, ни полки с журналами. Но простоватый стол около кухни выглядел не обработанным, только что выпиленным и сделанным вручную. 

Собаки, бренча когтями, вошли в кухню. Баки появился через минуту с двумя коричневыми бутылками пива, ванночкой куриного салата и целой буханкой хлеба: все еще круглой, теплой и хрустящей сверху. Когда он надрезал хлеб, наружу вырвался густой хмелевой аромат. Хлеб был черным, и он заставил рот Стива наполниться слюной. 

\- Так ты правда _сделал_ его? - спросил он в изумлении.

Баки промычал в утверждении и сорвал крышки с обеих бутылок. - Салат от Мэри Линн, - сказал он. - Держи. - Баки все еще не сел на свое место; он прислонился к столу. - Пиво с пивоварни дальше по дороге.

Оно было прекрасным. Все здесь было прекрасным. Пиво было на вкус как апельсины, как ранняя осень, восхитительное, яркое и шипучее. Хлеб был лучше, чем Стив мог себе представить. Собаки вились вокруг стола,  пуская слюни на его брюки, и время от времени Баки кидал им кусочки курицы. Свет лился из высоких пыльных окон. Вся комната была наполнена запахом сосны, частично как что-то старое, как старые газеты, и частично как что-то новое и свежее. 

Баки молчал, пока они ели, но после этого он сказал: "Если ты планируешь остаться- " как раз в тот момент, когда Стив произнес: "Ты проведешь для меня тур по этому месту или- " 

Оба остановились. Баки было неловко. Он кивнул головой. Стив выдавил смешок. - Да, - сказал он, - да, я останусь. Если можно. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, - произнес Баки. Он не смотрел на Стива. Заправил волосы за уши. - Хорошо. Ладно. Хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Баки показал Стиву гостевую комнату на втором этаже. Она была проста в обстановке, очевидно, никогда не использовалась и слегка пахла сыростью. Но открытое окно впускало свежий воздух, и простыни были чистыми и новыми. На прикроватной тумбочке стояла глиняная ваза, полная диких цветов – черноглазых сюзанн, водосборов и еще нескольких, названия которым Стив не знал. Стебли их были покрыты листьями; они были все еще влажные, но уже слегка увядали. Он дотронулся до одного из лепестков пальцем. 

Заскулила собака. Стив обернулся. Баки стоял в проеме. Его взгляд был устремлен вниз. - Ну вот, - сказал он. – Если что, одна из ступеней может оказаться ненадежной. Я как раз собирался ее починить. 

\- Ничего, - ответил Стив.

Баки провел его дальше и показал сломанную доску. - Полагаю, когда-то здесь налило воды от грозы, - сказал он. - Прежде чем я въехал. Она почти незаметна, но я не хочу, чтобы ты свалился на меня с потолка.

Стив заметил и другие места, где была нарушена целостность стен и половиц, но ничего не сказал. Он не очень много знал о старых домах. Своего рода одно из допущений, которые люди находят странными. Но все места, в которых он жил, были новыми. Относительно, по крайней мере. Когда он проснулся, мир, который он знал, состарился. Враз и очень внезапно. Так что он никогда не имел дела с износом. Латание и списание со счетов вещей имело накапливаемую логику, которую можно постичь, только живя долгое время. Он обнаружил себя, неловко произносящим - Я мог бы помочь тебе, знаешь. Если тебе нужно починить что-то...? 

Баки резко потряс головой. - Ты – гость. Гости не должны ничего чинить. 

Он произносил это так, будто цитировал из свода правил. Стив спустился вслед за ним вниз. Ему было больно, будто бы Баки физически его оттолкнул. Иррациональное, но знакомое ощущение. 

Пес ткнулся в его ладонь – Сок, Рики или Бутл. Стив потрепал короткую серую шерсть на спинке. С собаками проще, подумал он. Проще с их привязанностями. Они не могут говорить и не ждут, что ты скажешь что-нибудь особенное – что-то, чего ты сказать не можешь, что-то, что тебе следовало бы сказать, но ты не знаешь, как, потому что ты глуп, потому что ты не понимаешь. Все, что им нужно от тебя – это говорить им, что они хорошие, тем самым голосом, который не дает в этом усомниться, с успокаивающим весом твоей руки на их голове. 

\- Ты идешь? - позвал Баки из следующей комнаты. 

Стив поспешил его догнать. Баки ждал его у задней двери с нечитаемым взглядом. - Прости, - извинился Стив. 

Слабо блеснула улыбка. - Тормоз, - сказал Баки.

 

* * *

 

 

Дело в том – 

Дело в том, что Баки был вырван из когтей Гидры и вернулся к Стиву не, ну, не совсем прежним – с бионической рукой, со шрамами на плече, с кошмарами, с ухмылкой, которая не касалась глаз – но это был Баки. Все в нем говорило, что он – Баки. Он вспомнил Стива, также, как и Бруклин; он вспомнил все. И Стив думал – теперь ему стыдно за это – он думал, что они не так уж и отличаются, чтобы не смочь вернуться к тому, как все было раньше.  Подобно потоку, разделенному надвое валуном, но вновь сливающемуся воедино. Почему бы им не течь вновь вместе? 

Он не думал, что у Баки есть иное видение проблемы. Однако: 

\- Это больше не моя жизнь, - сказал ему Баки. 

Это было как снег на голову, как и большинство высказываний Баки – Стиву казалось, что тот думал о них долгое время, переваривая их в секрете, но не подавал виду, так что когда они вырывались на свет, это всегда было сюрпризом. (- Я хочу собаку, - сказал он однажды Стиву, ставя воспроизведение на паузу, когда _Титаник_ затонул уже наполовину. – Я хочу... большую собаку.)  Что-то из того, что говорил Баки, было сюрпризом даже для самого Баки. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил  Стив, - Ты о преследовании Гидры? О миссиях? Баки, тебе не нужно делать ничего из этого, ты можешь оставаться в Нью-Йорке, работать со мной и Тони или– мы  можем отправиться куда-нибудь еще, куда хочешь- 

Нет. Он точно понял неправильно. Баки продолжал сверлить стену пустым взглядом, будто он не мог даже смотреть на Стива. 

\- О чем ты? – сказал Стив, подскакивая от чувства бессилия. – Просто скажи мне, что ты имеешь в виду, Бак, просто _скажи_ это.     

\- Я не, - отвечал Баки, - не хочу больше делать это. Это. - И вот он уже был на ногах, вытаскивая оружие, отцепляя ножи – комплект, который он носил под ежедневной одеждой. Он схватился за рукоять ножа под столом и положил его на виду, отцепил такой же от верха дверной рамы: его руки взметались трясущимися жестами. Это охватывало  комнату, Нью-Йорк, обозримое будущее: все, все. И, осознав это, Стив тут же захотел забрать свой вопрос назад.

\- Все это – ты, - сказал Баки тогда. – Я вспомнил. Это – ты. Это – твое. Но я не хочу так жить.

Три дня спустя он съехал из квартиры Стива.

 

* * *

 

Снаружи облака возвышались над верхушками деревьев. Баки остановился на крыльце, щурясь на солнце. Стив разглядел окрашенные стыки пасечных ульев. Или коробок, как Баки их называл, хотя те были больше похожи на ящики. Несколько насекомых, маленьких и странно золотых, летали вокруг башенок. Они группировались вместе, образуя облачка и неведомые  узоры. 

Стив наблюдал за ними. - Тебя когда-нибудь жалили? - спросил он. 

\- Неа. Уверен, тебя тоже не ужалят, - Баки взглянул на него, почувствовав его непонимание. – Это из-за чего-то в нашем запахе. Мы – ненатуральные создания. Не знаю, почему, но пчелы держат дистанцию. 

\- Хах. Удобно. 

\- Да. Наверно. 

Но тяжесть, которую Стив увидел в глазах Баки, давала понять, что для того это не значило удобство. Стив раздумывал, а что, если он хотел боли? Или просто хотел чувствовать себя обычным представителем вида животных, которого легко можно ранить. Стив не спрашивал. Вместо этого он задал намеренно легкий тон. - Так что, ты собираешься устроить мне грандиозный тур, Фермер Боб? 

Баки привел его к краю сада. Тот был больше, чем Стив себе представлял. Обширнее. Он думал, что, может быть, молодые деревца занимают небольшое помещение. Но это было не так. Они располагались на расстоянии, с достаточно высокими потолками, чтобы прошли десятилетия, а они все еще могли расти.  Сейчас они были привязаны к подпоркам, но уже давали плоды. Ветви норовили погнуться под их тяжестью. Так много фруктов на таких маленьких деревьях на… ста акрах? Это было много? Городской парнишка – он мало знал о земле. И не хотел спрашивать Баки, чтобы не показаться невежественным. Так что он просто стоял и внимал. 

\- Они сейчас вроде как ростом с ребенка, - сказал Баки, почесав голову. – Плодоносят первый год. В прошлом году они только приживались. Думаю, это хорошо, что они ростом с ребенка; много семей проходят здесь, желая сорвать пару незрелых яблок и увезти с собой. Я не совсем понимаю это. Ты когда-нибудь рвал яблоки?

\- Нет.

Они разделили сбитый с толку взгляд, как бы говоря: о эти современные люди! Кто-то однажды сказал, что прошлое – это другая страна, но в действительности ею оказалось будущее, подумал Стив; ею оказалось будущее, и  вдвоем они – единственные, кто эту страну посетил. 

\- Ну, - сказал Баки, пожимая плечами, - они хотя бы давали мне денег. 

Стив потянулся и положил руку на сук. Тот чувствовался напряженным и упругим под его ладонью. Чувствовался живым. - Что ты будешь делать со всеми яблоками? Я имею в виду, с теми, которые еще не сорвали, - спросил он. Это все еще удивляло его – то, что люди платили за несозревший результат большого труда, который для них самих был просто живописным и не более. 

\- О, соберу остальное. Может, найму помощников в городе. Продам их, сделаю яблочное варенье, пироги, хлеб. Я думал о том, чтобы прикупить грузовик, ездить в фермерские магазины. Люди же тащатся с таких штук. Продавал бы мед, воск, яблоки… ты должен попробовать мед, Стив. Он сейчас весь из золотарника, вполне хорош, но я собрал немного из яблочного цвета поздней весной, он тебе башню сорвет. 

Баки был таким оживленным. Стив не смог ничего с собой поделать и улыбнулся. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Баки был таким – полным жизни и энтузиазма. Он был яркоглазым, загоревшим от солнца там, где не был сделан из металла; он принадлежал этому позднему деревенскому пейзажу: с солнцем, переваливающимся за водную кайму реки, с насекомыми,  скачущими и стрекочущими в полях, и со всем этим полным цвета миром. Полным сладости. 

\- Я не знаю, - серьезно ответил Стив. – Кое-кто сказал, что мне придется заработать на него. Не знаю, что и думать.

Баки хлопнул его по плечу своей бейсболкой. - Тупица. Пойдем, заставлю тебя заплатить за него позже. Покормишь собак. 

Так Стив последовал за ним обратно к дому, несмотря на грусть, которую он чувствовал, уходя. Он обернулся единственный раз. Повинуясь ветру, покачивались деревья в тени скользящих мимо облаков. Падающий свет удлинялся. Было слышно собак, гавкающих в отдалении. Он подумал о том, что через десять лет тут все будет точно таким же: солнце, деревья, холмы, лай псов. Те же насекомые, подобные разбрызганному на поля золоту. Он почувствовал такую ясную волну несчастья, что она была сродни физической боли. 

\- Стив! – закричал Баки далеко позади. – Пойдем!

 

* * *

 

Мед из яблочного цвета был легок, почти цвета желтого топаза. На вкус он был... что ж, у Стива не хватало опыта в таких вещах. На вкус он был хорош, очень хорош: яркий, освежающий, сладкий, совсем не такой, как мед из супермаркета.

\- Поверить не могу, что это делают пчелы, - восхищался он. – Откуда им знать, как это делается? Они даже не говорят об этом, просто делают это в своих маленьких тельцах, и у этого такой вкус!

Ну, да, Стив, - проговорил Баки так, будто думал, что он тупой, - это то, что пчелы делают. 

\- Но ты ведь тоже считаешь, что это шикарно, да? 

\- Что-то вроде того, - Баки посмотрел на него задумчивым, непостижимым взглядом. Они сидели на залитом оранжевым светом крыльце с опущенными козырьками. Вентилятор медленно ворочал лопастями в лучах заходящего солнца. Баки принес еще одну буханку этого темного насыщенного вкусом хлеба, чтобы Стив попробовал с ним мед, и тот съел уже половину. - Я должен взять немного с собой. Тебе следовало бы продавать его в Юнион Сквер, знаешь, в большом магазине, - произнес он с жаром.

Баки пожал плечами. -Нина говорит, что когда ей исполнится пятнадцать, она получит права и будет водить мой – пометка: все еще не купленный – грузовик. 

\- Спорю, она будет лучшим водителем, чем ты. 

\- Еще она говорит, что должна бросить школу и завести собственную пчелиную ферму. 

Стив представил лицо Ника Фьюри, узнавшего об этой идее. Он содрогнулся. 

Баки рассмеялся. - М-да, этого не случится. Я сказал ей, что даже мы с тобой не бросали школу, хотя это было – ты знаешь – миллион лет назад. 

Стив посмотрел на него. - Не так уж давно это было. Он представил, как Баки выглядел в те дни: самоуверенный мальчишка с ямочкой на подбородке, который работал, таская ящики в местном продуктовом, и приходил домой, пропахнув деревом и сигаретами. Они оба все время были утомлены. Даже трудно представить, что они чувствовали, о чем они думали. Чего они хотели? На что надеялись? Знали ли они, как это - надеяться? Он помнит надежду с войны, и тогда это было больше похоже на панику, но в основном их надеждой было – выжить, и это был инстинкт, такой сильный, что они не могли ему противостоять. Его тело принимало решение за него самого. 

\- Хотя чувствуется именно так, - ответил Баки. – Не так ли? 

Стив почувствовал в горле комок. Он сглотнул. - Так и есть, - сказал он.

 

* * *

 

На ужин Баки приготовил утку в горчичном соусе с луком, обжаренном в жиру. Стив прислонился к рабочей поверхности, наблюдая, как тот нарезал томаты к салату, попивая какое-то местное белое вино. Где-то ранним вечером он понял, что не проверял почту и даже не думал об этом. Его телефон здесь ловил отвратительно, и у Баки не было вай-фая: только старый коренастый ПК с подключенным к нему модемом. 

\- Можешь воспользоваться им, если хочешь, - предложил Баки.

Стив подумал об этом и затем мотнул головой. - Нет. Все в порядке. Наташа и Сэм знают, что я здесь. Все остальное может подождать. 

\- Не собираешься бежать и спасать мир? 

Стив изучил выражение его лица. Баки старался выглядеть буднично, думал он, но было что-то под этой шуткой: что-то горькое, что-то грустное. - Нет, - ответил он, - в эти выходные пусть мир спасает себя сам. 

Ответ был правильным. Баки расслабился. 

Через некоторое время Стив обнаружил себя перебирающим пластинки. Баки признался, что проигрыватель работает, хотя он использовал его для того, чтобы слушать «У Дилана, как там ее, «The Bluegrass», и ты можешь заткнуть свой гребаный рот, Стив Роджерс; весь мир знает что ты все еще слушаешь старый джаз». Это было правдой. Один журнал как-то упомянул об этом в статье. Сэм все еще не закончил проезжаться по этому. Это было трудно, кстати; он чувствовал себя посреди моря, когда слушал современную музыку. Будто вновь очутился в Европе и столкнулся с незнакомым языком. Мог выхватывать слова тут и там, но упускал что-то, что было понятно всем остальным, что-то, над чем предстояло много поработать, чтобы выучить.

Но он все-таки выбрал современную запись, которая ему нравилась. 

\- Серьезно? – спросил Баки с ноткой смеха в его голосе. - _"Born in the U.S.A."_? Постарайся быть более предсказуемым, Стив. 

Но он не пытался поспорить, так что теперь они слушали Брюса Спрингстина, поющего о том, как он сжигает свою жизнь. Собаки дремали под столом. Баки мычал под музыку. Стив чувствовал, как его мысли уплывают. Он отреагировал на это с небольшим подозрением, когда осознал. Не привык он, наверное... ну, так расслабляться. 

Ему было интересно, чувствовал ли себя Баки также. Он думал о себе, как о более расслабленном человеке, чем Баки. Баки, который так много страдал. У которого отобрали его собственное сознание. Который жил со знанием того что может делать его тело, и что оно уже сделало в руках врага. Который узнал, как сильно может пасть человек, и который до сих пор продолжает смотреть людям в лицо, зная все о них: чем они могут стать. Это казалось бременем, которое выматывало его. Долгое время в Бруклине они едва разговаривали. Стиву нужно было использовать хитрости, ободрения, поводы, чтобы вывести Баки на разговор. Но сейчас... 

\- Если захочешь осмотреться, - начал Баки, пожимая плечом в сторону окна, - иногда у нас тут на деревьях бывают светлячки. Извини, я - не очень занимательная компания, - добавил он после долгой паузы, полагая, что именно об этом Стив думал. 

Стив подошел к окну. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы найти ответ. - Не говори так, - произнес он. – Тебе не за что извиняться, Баки. Он мог видеть их, светлячков, в темноте: маленькие огоньки, будто сбежавшие путеводные звезды внутри их тел; дрожащий свет в наступающих сумерках. Он знал, что этому было научное объяснение, даже если не был уверен насчет его формулировки; то было как с пчелами: химическое чудо меда. В этом не было магии; это были просто... тельца насекомых. Но все же чувствовалось здесь что-то магическое. 

Позади него Баки рассердился. - Ты говоришь это постоянно, - возразил он. Стив не мог понять, послышалась ему та надежда или нет.

\- Прости. Это правда. Я не очень хорош в разговорах. 

\- Полагаю, не ты один.

\- Нет, ты... - Стив остановился. Он хотел произнести правильные слова, но не знал, как. - У тебя хорошо получается, - сказал он в конечном счете, но это не возымело эффекта.

Стив почувствовал, как Баки пересек комнату, все еще тихий в своих движениях по привычке. Он остановился напротив окна у стивова плеча. - Сегодня будет дождь, - сказал он. – Ставлю что угодно. Идеальная погода для светлячков.

По неведомой причине это мистическое знание поселила боль глубоко в груди Стива. А может быть то была близость Баки, или эта особая комбинация:  близость Баки, знающего вещи, которых не знал Стив. Он обнаружил себя сжимающим и разжимающим кулаки, будто готовился к битве или к ожидаемой опасности. Повышенное внимание. Тело напряжено и готово двинуться в любом направлении.

\- В любом случае, - сказал Баки, - еда почти готова. На случай грозы советую закатить байк внутрь.

 

* * *

 

После ужина Стив отправился перемещать байк. К тому моменту он уже мог ощутить в воздухе запах дождя. У этого запаха теперь было название. Его выдумали, пока он был во льдах. И теперь он не мог его вспомнить. Ты засыпаешь, просыпаешься, и вот уже есть новые слова, которые нужно выучить; названия вещей, о которых ты раньше и не думал говорить. 

Вернувшись на кухню, он застал Баки, моющего посуду. - Я не шутил о том, что заставлю тебя кормить собак, - заявил тот. – Корм в кладовой. И держи Сенатора Кассия отдельно. Она – монстр, постоянно съедает еду у других ребят». 

Сенатором Кассием оказалась пуделиха. На Стива она смотрела совершенно невинными глазами. - Я за тобой слежу, - сказал он ей. Она дерзко гавкнула в ответ. 

Закончив с этим, он обнаружил Баки, расставляющим по комнатам глубокие емкости. - На случай протечек, - объяснил Баки, - старый дом, еще не все трещины починены, плюс из-за смены погоды могут появиться новые. 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь жить где-нибудь _без_ протечек, - отметил Стив. – В городе.

И тут же об этом пожалел. Баки в момент отгородился; его лицо приняло отстраненное выражение.

\- Это не - зачастил он. – Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так. 

\- Все нормально, - произнес Баки с нажимом. – Я знаю, что ты не- 

\- Ты счастлив, - прервал его Стив. – Это – все, что имеет значение. Он хотел сменить тему разговора прежде, чем ему придется открыто заговорить об этом; прежде, чем он сделает что-то, что причинит Баки еще больше боли. Он перепрыгнул на другое. - Твое плечо, эм, все еще беспокоит тебя? Как раньше, перед большими грозами...

В Бруклине они узнали совершенно новую схему поведения тела Баки, выучили места, которые болят, и которые не болят. Боли, частые, как праздники в церковном календаре, тащили за собой призраков из прошлого. Его тело помнило больше, чем он сам, или более детально; боль всегда настигала внезапно, даже если было понятно, чем она вызвана. Баки не помнит, чтобы у него когда-либо было что-то подобное. Фантомные кости его руки болели часто: когда сменялось атмосферное давление, на высоте, или когда становилось холоднее. У Баки случались мигрени, названные докторами психологическими по своей природе, которые вызывали отвращение к яркому свету и запахам. Стив знал, что это – далеко не все. Но Баки проделал большую работу, чтобы держать его в неведении. Стив хотел бы возмутиться. Просто потому, что очень, очень желал помочь 

Баки коснулся левой ключицы, хмурясь. - Беспокоит немного. Хотя не возражаю против таких предупреждений, - он вернулся к манере коротко говорить и разрубать фразы. 

\- Могу я...? Если хочешь? - Стив изобразил абстрактный жест. Он знал, что Баки ненавидел, когда его трогали. Иногда это дозволялось, но не по личным причинам – если боль была слишком сильна, Стив мог помассировать болевые точки, но он знал, что это не расценивалось желанным вмешательством. Только как освобождение от дискомфорта. Каждый раз, казалось, он чувствует, как Баки отклоняется от него. 

\- Нет. Нормально все, - лицо Стива, должно быть, переменилось, потому что он очень сбивчиво добавил: - Спасибо тебе. Можешь. Эм. Понести кое-что из этого, если хочешь помочь, - он приподнял стопку разнообразных мисок в руках.

Стив взял половину и проследовал за ним наверх. До этих пор он не осознавал, как многого в этом доме еще не видел. На втором этаже находились две другие спальни, обе почти пустые: только книжные полки, трупики мотыльков, да странные артефакты тут и там: эдвардианский умывальник, лишенный былого блеска эуфониум и гардероб с единственным модным шелковым жакетом. 

Книги на полках выглядели лучше, чем их родственницы этажом ниже – может быть, Баки читал их. Одна из них была открыта, со сломанным переплетом: что-то на французском. Эммануэль Левинас. Остальные стояли боком, зачитанные до дыр: энциклопедия птиц, иллюстрированное подарочное издание об Оксворде, поэмы Харта Крейна. Старые альманахи. 

Баки поместил соусницы в углы окон. - Они никогда не закрываются до конца, - пояснил он, - тоже нуждаются в починке. - Баки говорил это с ноткой извинения – смущения? – но в то же время почти что с нежностью.

На третьем этаже располагались две комнаты, ну, по крайней мере, две закрытые двери. Баки остановился, колеблясь.- Я сплю здесь, сказал он.

Он не сказал _Здесь моя спальня,_ что Стив счел странным. И не сказал _Не входить._ Стиву казалось, что в воздухе витал какой-то сложный по природе подтекст, который он не знал, как расшифровать. - Если ты не хочешь, что бы я… - начал он с сомнением. 

Баки уставился в стену. - Да, думаю, не стоит. 

Так Стив осознал, что он ошибся. Не подобрал правильных слов; не вызнал магический пароль. На какую-то секунду ему захотелось вогнать в стену кулак. Привычное чувство, жажда борьбы, вес безысходности, сдавивший грудную клетку. Но он не мог побороть Баки. В действительности он никогда не умел этого. То было подобно китайской ловушке для пальцев: чем сильнее ты стараешься бороться, тем сильнее она затягивает.

Может быть, отсюда пришло это желание бороться, подумал он. Он не хотел быть свободен. Он хотел прямо противоположного.

 

* * *

 

Дождь полился незадолго до полуночи. К тому времени Стив уже лежал в кровати, однако сон не шел. Гром всегда держал его в напряжении, а тот уже был слышен издалека. Гром заглушал другие шумы, что заставляло Стива нервничать. Он предпочитал знать о чьем-то приближении, если такое имеет место быть. Даже с ним случались подобные моменты беспомощности. Его щит был рядом – он всегда таскал его с собой – но вся его команда была в Нью-Йорке. А Баки– 

Они однажды спорили об этом. Стив настаивал. - Тебе необходимо оружие. Сигнализация. Хотя бы кнопка аварийного сигнала. Есть много чего, что может пойти не так. 

Баки тогда удостоил его спокойным, чистым, упрямым взглядом, тем, который заставлял Стива хотеть сжать кулаки. - Я не хочу этого.

\- Это – не о том, чего ты хочешь. Это о том, кто ты, и что тебя обезопасит.

\- Я – никто теперь. Просто житель, - парировал Баки. 

\- Ты не просто житель. Ты знаешь это, Бак. Ты никогда не будешь просто жителем. - Произнеся эти слова, Стив уже мог оценить магнитуду совершенной им ошибки. Он видел, как изменилось лицо Баки: стало холодным и пустым. Он никогда не хотел быть этому виной. Это напоминало ему слишком о многом, но он уже не мог забрать свои слова назад. 

\- Хорошо, - безэмоционально произнес Баки. – Думаю, я понимаю.

И Стив тогда спросил с надеждой. - Это значит, что ты...?

Нет. Как стало совершенно ясно позже, это было не тем, что Баки имел в виду.

К тому времени, как Баки покидал дом Стива, он не произнес почти не слова, но воздух был пронизан отвратительно беспощадной аурой, хотя оба сдерживали свою жестокость. Мысль об этом скрутила живот Стива. Он облажался, облажался так сильно. Он не знал, как исправить это, тогда. Не знает этого и сейчас. 

Раскат грома заставил его дернуться. Что, если, думал он, что, если они проследили за ним до сюда – эти безымянные, вездесущие они – угроза, которая, как он усвоил, поджидает в темноте. Преследует его в любом веке. Что, если они проследили за ним до Баки и... 

Ему не следовало об этом думать. Он сел, упершись локтями в колени, зарывшись лицом в ладони. Дождь тяжело барабанил по крыше, стекая по карнизу. Каждый раз, когда ветер хлестал деревья, тяжелые капли с ветвей ударялись в окно подобно пулям. Звук шлепков кожи о кожу.

Скрипнули половицы, но это был просто один из псов Баки. Он подтолкнул носом приоткрытую дверь, блестя в темноте влажными глазами. Его когти бряцали по полу, пока тот не уселся рядом с кроватью. 

\- Привет, дружище, - мягко сказал Стив, - не нравятся грозы, да? 

Пес заскулил и положил голову на стивову ногу. Стив приласкал его за ушами и наморщил нос, когда почувствовал, что тот пускает слюни. 

\- Гадость, - сказал он, но руку не убрал. 

Стив позабыл о гнетущем чувстве опасности. Но, преспокойно гладя собаку, он услышал _треск!_ в глубине дома. Не звук выстрела, подумал он, но – сломанное окно? Кто-то взломал замок? О боги, запирал ли Баки замки здесь в принципе? (Ему пришлось угомонить свой гнев из-за идеи об этой беспечности. Он разъярился, запаниковал, и казалось, будто это – вина Баки.) 

Не долго думая, Стив уже был на ногах со щитом в руках. Он был уверен, что выглядит нелепо в футболке и боксерах, босой, но если вдруг была хоть какая-то вероятность... 

Он прокрался по коридору. Пес проследовал за ним. Стив попытался жестами заставить его остаться, но тот просто склонил голову и вопросительно заскулил, беспокойно размахивая хвостом. 

Этого (шума) было достаточно, чтобы разбудить Баки. Он появился на верху лестницы, щурясь. Его волосы растрепались, и футболка, что была ему слишком велика, растянулась и свисала с плеча достаточно для того, чтобы Стив смог увидеть стирающуюся красную звезду. 

\- Стив? – вопросительно произнес Баки, его голос был груб со сна. – Иисусе, я позабочусь об этом. Возвращайся в постель. 

\- Ни за что. Баки... Ты не вооружен!

Баки прижал тыльную сторону ладони к глазу, будто испытывал головную боль. - Стив, обещаю тебе: это просто гроза. Такое случается. Ветки ударяются об окна. 

\- Ты не знаешь наверняка. Просто дай мне проверить. 

\- Ты ведешь себя как идиот. 

Стив отозвал свою первую реакцию. - Это не так.

Баки закатил глаза. - Хорошо. Можем проверить вместе. Щит тебе не понадобится. 

\- Ну, я все равно его беру. 

\- И как я не догадался. 

Он приблизился к Стиву, что заставило того отодвинуться, чтобы не стать причиной нежелательного контакта. Стив боролся с желанием вскользь толкнуть его локтем. Это выглядело жалко, но он расстраивался только сильнее от знания, что не мог так поступить, что не мог коснуться Баки, даже между прочим, даже от злости, не мог ударить его. Не мог сказать то, что хотелось сказать, например: _Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты - моя слабая точка, единственная незащищенная часть меня, и что случится, если...?_

Вместо этого он только косился на Баки, выставив перед собой щит. Позади него громко зевнул и улегся пес.

 - Спасибо, - сказал ему Стив. – Ты так помогаешь.

 

* * *

 

Баки не обеспокоился тем, чтобы зажечь хоть какой-то свет. Стив знал, что тому было комфортно в темноте, или стало комфортно с тех пор, как... может быть, они что-то сделали с его телом или специально тренировали его, он не мог сказать точно. Самому Стиву темнота не нравилась, что Баки знал. Стив предпочитал видеть то, что на него надвигается. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать: ему казалось, Баки сделал это нарочно. 

Он опирался пальцами о стену и слушал звуки, издаваемые идущим впереди Баки. Они были тихими, но достаточными для того, чтобы на них ориентироваться. Во тьме дом имел сюрреалистический вид: подобно музею без особого назначения, подобно сбивающей с толку загадочной постройке. Он ткнулся пальцем в старый звуковой усилитель, затем зацепился футболкой за телескоп, прежде чем наконец выхватил из темноты силуэт Баки. Тот стоял неподвижно в дверном проеме маленького кабинета. Свет отражался от пластин его металлического плеча.

\- Баки? - сказал с опаской Стив. Он был рад, что захватил щит. Его раздражение растворилось; оно уступило место уверенности в том, что что-то не так, ворочающемуся страху того, что Баки не в безопасности, что Стив не мог защитить его. Он быстро пошел вперед, держа щит наготове. 

Баки обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глаза того были большими и странными. - Это было не дерево. Это была птица, - сказал он.

Сначала Стив не понял. Он все еще был готов к опасности. Он уставился на Баки, затем на автомате перевел взгляд вглубь кабинета. Окно было разбито. Дождь прорывался вовнутрь непостоянными порывами, пресекаясь из-за ветра, завывающего между деревьями. На усыпанном осколками ковровом покрытии лежал маленький комок перьев. Может быть жаворонок или воробей, безучастно подумал Стив, но кем бы птица ни была, она не двигалась. Мертва. На ковре виднелись разводы крови. 

Они долго просто стояли и смотрели на нее.

\- Должно быть, она врезалась в окно, - произнес Стив. – Хотела залететь. - Он на самом деле не знал, где птицы прячутся во время гроз. Как они остаются в сохранности в своих хрупких гнездах, которые нисколько не весят? 

Баки ничего не говорил.

Стиву хотелось дотронуться до его плеча. Это был другой вид расстройства из-за того, что он не мог его коснуться. - Мне жаль, - беспомощно сказал он. – Дай мне... Надо взять что-нибудь, чтобы прибрать- 

Птица на ковре зашевелилась. 

Баки отшатнулся. Он выдохнул звук боли. 

Стив заговорил. - Баки... 

Из них двоих Баки был тем, кто опустился на колени - «Погоди, Баки, не надо, ты порежешься» - и поднял птицу. Он был так нежен с ней, так осторожен. Она была такой маленькой. Легко умещалась в его ладони. В груди Стива потяжелело. Он увидел осколок стекла в ее животике, там, где были бы ребра, будь это человек. 

\- Ее крылья сломаны, - произнес Баки невыразительно. 

\- Мы можем позвонить ветеринару, - ответил Стив. Он чувствовал слабую панику. Ощущение угрозы вернулось. – Или в центр спасения птиц, которые– у них есть такие, для сов, ястребов и других, и... это – то, что нужно делать, когда находишь птицу, правильно? 

Баки поглаживал маленькую головку птицы одним пальцем. - Ш-ш-ш, - шептал он. – Ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо. 

В голосе Стива зазвучало отчаяние. - Мы можем отвезти ее; я могу взять байк- 

Баки поднес птичку очень близко к своему телу. Его лицо в этот момент было полно нежности. Стив обнаружил, что не может дышать. _Нет, пожалуйста,_ подумал он. _Пожалуйста. Я не выдержу._  

Он все еще смотрел, когда Баки свернул птице шею.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Некоторое время спустя они сидели за столом на кухне. Все еще было темно, но дождь уже ронял последние редкие капли. Баки предложил чаю. Стив отказался. Кружка, которую Баки сделал для себя, пахла солодковым корнем. 

\- Я мог сделать это, - сказал Стив наконец. – Ты не должен был-

Баки ударил рукой по столу. Звук был громким и неожиданным. - Стив, - сказал он, тщательно контролируя свой голос. – Иногда в мире случаются разные вещи, и ты _ничего не можешь с эти поделать._ Не ты был их причиной, не тебе их останавливать; они не принадлежат тебе; тебе нужно просто   _держаться подальше._

Он тяжело дышал. Стив чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили. - Я не согласен, - сказал он.

\- Нет. Нет. Вот что я хочу сказать. Это неважно. Тебе не обязательно соглашаться или не соглашаться. Весь мир – это не владения Стива Роджерса. Есть части, от которых тебе нужно держаться нахуй подальше. 

\- Это нечестно, - ответил Стив. Он чувствовал комок в груди, будто собирался расплакаться, что не имело никакого смысла. 

\- А с чего это должно быть честным? Много чего нечестно. То, что произошло со мной – нечестно; это, - он указал на свою левую руку, - это, все это нечестно, и ничего из того, что я сделаю, или что ты сделаешь, не исправит этого. Это навсегда останется испоганенным. Понимаешь, Стив? И я могу посвятить всю свою жизнь, пытаясь это исправить, или могу просто _дать этому закончиться._

\- Еще ничего не кончено, - произнес Стив хрипло. – Я не знаю, как ты можешь так говорить _. Не кончено._ Для меня не кончено – ты проехал через весь штат, чтобы убраться от меня!

\- Ты тут не при чем! – закричал Баки. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы в возмущении. Стив никогда не видел его настолько смятенным прежде. – Ты блядь так зациклен на себе; представить не можешь, чтобы что-то было не о тебе, даже – это всегда о тебе, будто бы я просто часть твоего тела!

\- Это – не то, что я думаю, - ответил Стив дрожащим голосом. – Баки, я клянусь, это не-

Казалось, что Баки его не слышал вовсе. - Я не принадлежу тебе, Стив. Только потому, что ты – не Гидра, только потому, что ты – Стив Роджерс, это не делает меня твоим. 

 _\- Я знаю!_ – прокричал Стив, намного громче, чем он собирался. Теперь его дыхание вырывалось всхлипами. Он не мог это контролировать. Он был – явно, унизительно - на грани слез. - Я знаю, что ты не мой! Я не идиот; это очевидно; ты продолжаешь делать это весьма очевидным, и прости меня, что я, - он резко поднялся и потянулся за щитом. – Я пойду, - сказал он. – Все в порядке; я пойду. 

\- Нет, Стив- 

\- Нет – ты прав – прости меня. - Это было худшей частью. Баки был прав, он знал это; он думал о Баки как о чем-то, что было его, о чем-то его, что он потерял, и по чему имел право скорбеть, даже не задаваясь вопросом, было ли это тем, чего хотел Баки. Этот новый Баки, который имел иное знание, который прожил так долго вдали от него, мечты и надежды которого Стив не мог представить... Он спрашивал себя, что может понадобиться Баки, но ему почему-то казалось, что он знает ответ. И все это время он был предвзят, непростительно предвзят, потому что он даже допустить не мог – Он прижал запястья к глазам, пытаясь не расплакаться. 

Баки тихо подошел к его части стола. 

Стив потянулся, как ребенок, слепо ища его: ухватившись за футболку Баки, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Это было животным инстинктом, просто зарыться носом, влажно дыша ему в ключицу. Он должен бы уже сгорать со стыда, но чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем за все эти годы. _Боже,_ думал он, _Боже, вот оно, вот оно,_ и он понятия не имел, чем это _оно_ было, - чем-то, чего ему не хватало, вот чем. Это было колоссальным и невыносимым объектом отрицания, заключенным в его несчастье и трансформировавшемся в ощутимое желание. Оно было тем, чего он хотел. Он хотел _этого._  

Он ждал, что Баки его оттолкнет. Вместо этого тот коснулся его головы по прошествии минуты, легко перебирая волосы. 

\- Прости, - произнес Стив почти неслышно. - Прости. Знаю, что ты ненавидишь это.

Он почувствовал, как Баки вздохнул полной грудью. Даже пластины его металлической руки пошевелились. - Прекрати, - сказал он. – Прекрати _говорить_ мне. 

Стив не был уверен, что понял, но он подумал, что останется здесь так долго, как только Баки ему позволит. Он чувствовал себя слегка выбитым из колеи, как будто все в нем перемешалось и теперь гремело, пытаясь найти свое место. Он закрыл глаза. - Я счастлив за тебя, - прошептал он. – Прости, что не говорил тебе. Правда счастлив. Потому что я люблю тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это, да? 

Баки шевельнулся. - Ага. Знаю, наверно, - после паузы сказал он. 

\- Наверно? 

Его рука все еще перебирала волосы Стива. - Нет. Я знаю. Это... нелегко. 

\- Я знаю, что нелегко. - Он не знал, кому конкретно это говорил, было ли нелегко любить или быть любимым, ничто из этого не было просто для них. В любом случае, подумал он, то, что было сказано – правда до последней капли. Он поднял взгляд. - Я хочу... - он сказал робко, - могу я...? - Он поднял руку к лицу Баки, выдавая намерение.

Баки наблюдал за ним с любопытством, почти заворожено. Он кивнул. Стив дотронулся ладонью его щеки. Пробежался пальцем по скуле, лишь обозначая форму, проводя линии. Он никогда не делал подобного, и он нашел изумительным то, что мог касаться Баки так, как никогда его не касался, что может быть столько неизведанной для человека территории. Он задел пальцем губы Баки. 

\- Я скучал по тебе, - произнес Баки. Он выглядел озадаченным тем, что сказал это. – Но я не мог... Мне нужно было жить своей жизнью. Но я скучал по тебе. - Признание казалось изумительно интимным; большую часть времени Баки охранял свои чувства внутри подобно тюрьме. Стив боролся с этим так долго, так жаждал успеха; теперь он думал: это было не тем, чего он хотел. Борьба – не тот способ. 

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, очень сильно - сказал Стив. Он признал. - Это делало меня злым. Не думаю, что я действительно это осознавал.

\- Иногда ты немного идиот, - сказал Баки.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Стив, - я знаю. Прости меня. Как думаешь... Сможешь с этим жить? 

Баки, казалось, надолго задумался, опустив взгляд. Затем наконец вздохнул и, подступив ближе, уложил голову на сгиб стивова плеча. Поза Баки была далека от расслабленной; Стив подумал, сколького тому это стоило. Он положил ладонь на затылок Баки, а другой рукой осторожно обнял. Странно было чувствовать отнюдь нехрупкое тело Баки чем-то, что может сломаться в его руках. Это принесло всплеск покоя, такой же, как и чувство понимания. Стив произнес тихо. - Ладно. Хорошо.

 

* * *

 

 

Они похоронили птицу у дороги перед рассветом. Воздух только подернулся бледно-голубым. Конечно же, у Баки была лопата, и он знал, как правильно ей пользоваться. Стив наблюдал за ним. Мир ощущался пустым на многие мили вокруг, за исключением живого песнопения птиц на деревьях и стрекота цикад. Он и Баки, подумал Стив, были единственными человеческими существами. Он задавался вопросом, что Баки чувствовал по этому поводу. Тот провел так много времени, просто стараясь снова стать человеком.

Стив все еще думал об этом, когда они были на обратном пути к дому. Он остановил Баки на ступенях крыльца. - Позволь мне отвести тебя в кровать, - сказал он, будто это было самой простой вещью на свете. 

Круги под глазами Баки выглядели так, будто были нарисованы грязью; такого же цвета, как грязь на его руках. Он был утомлен. - И что потом? 

Стив тряхнул головой: у него не было ответа. - Просто хочу спать рядом с тобой, - сказал он.

Они вошли в дом и поднялись по лестнице, периодически задирая ноги там, где возлегали создания в форме собак на различных стадиях сна. Стив понятия не имел, чего он ждал от того, что увидит на третьем этаже. Не то чтобы он воображал что-то темное и пугающее; все годы боли, выплеснутые враз. Он думал о другом – о закрытой двери – реальном воплощении всех тех закрытых дверей; комнат, в которые запрещено входить, полных секретов. Не только боли, но и минимальными ответами. Почему пчелы? Почему яблоки? Почему факс-машины? Почему Харт Крейн?

Но Баки открыл дверь, и это оказалась просто комната с кроватью. Покрывало было новым, с узором из маленьких красных сов. На стене была прикреплена открытка с Брайтон Бич, вместе с мультяшным рисунком от Стива; на полу, рядом с несколькими картонными коробками, стояла стопка книг.

\- ...Действительно сложно распаковать их, - объяснил Баки.

Он разулся. Теперь, на босу ногу, он стоял как-то иначе. Все еще в футболке и боксерах. Стив любил его. Было удивительно то, что чем меньше он понимал в Баки, тем больше любил его.

\- Вперед, - сказал он и мог расслышать смех в собственном голосе. Но это не было смехом на самом деле. Может быть, облегчением. – Можем поспать еще несколько часов, прежде чем твои собаки нас разбудят.

На кровати Баки свернулся радом с ним так, что они касались коленом и плечом. Через некоторое время тот положил свою руку на стивову, и Стив переплел их пальцы. Баки подал голос. - Ты застрянешь здесь. - Это был почти вопрос.

Стив кивнул.

\- Мир не под угрозой на этой неделе?

\- Даже если это не так, - ответил Стив серьезно, - они могут выслать мне факс.

Баки наморщил нос. - Грубо, - он звучал полусонно.

Стив чувствовал себя выжатым, выскобленным начисто и очищенным от кожуры. Но он хотел продержаться без сна еще немного и просто... смотреть.

Он бы сказал, что хотел спать радом с Баки, и  у него была расплывчатая идея того, что значит _просыпаться_ рядом с ним. В момент пробуждения его тело всегда полусознательно сопротивлялось пониманию того, где он. Лишь короткий укол страха, принесенного из прошлого. И, возможно, он думал о Баки как о якоре, как о ком-то, за кого можно держаться, и кто удержит его, где бы он ни был, так, чтобы он знал, что просыпается там же.  Но это было неправильно; Баки был не таков. Баки всегда бежал впереди него, таща за собой. Когда они просыпались утром, он все еще был на шаг впереди. Он всегда был где-то в других местах. Но он хотел Стива рядом с собой, несмотря ни на что. Всегда был момент на вершине, когда тот останавливался и дожидался Стива, чтобы подхватить. Стиву это было нужно. Его инерция была слишком велика. Прошлое было таким огромным; оно тянуло его вниз, а будущее требовало слишком многого. Он не понимал, как Баки удавалось быть таким легким на подъем. Может, думал Стив, он научится этому со временем.

Его глаза были закрыты. Он мог слышать дыхание Баки. Сон накрывал подобно набирающему высоту течению, и он перестал бороться.


End file.
